<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supernova by jenojaemin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144323">Supernova</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenojaemin/pseuds/jenojaemin'>jenojaemin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Too Many Metaphors, weird poetic shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenojaemin/pseuds/jenojaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghyuck was made of black matter. Of imploded stars and collapsed universes. As powerful and petrifying as a black hole, pulling Mark into his gravity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Supernova</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello I wrote this while I was high out of my mind idk if it’s any good but markhyuck makes me soft so. Enjoy I guess.</p><p>I’ll try to write mode markhyuck soon, I love them sm. </p><p>Thanks for reading xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghyuck was made of black matter. Of imploded stars and collapsed universes. As powerful and petrifying as a black hole, pulling Mark into his gravity. </p><p>If only someone had told him how much it hurts to fall for your best friend. How the things you use to revel in platonically would keep you up at night. How Donghyuck laughed at Mark’s jokes and made his heart race from just a smile. How playful touches when they sat close - when they passed each other, grazing shoulders, sometimes Hyuck’s hand on the small of Mark’s back - burned his skin and left invisible scars he traced over at night, hoping to feel Donghyuck’s hand in return. But it was only ever his own cold skin. </p><p>He was made of stars. They laid in the grass, a little too damp from the dew of the morning - Donghyuck didn’t seem to mind, so Mark didn’t either. He watched his profile staring up at his mirror image of the night sky, sparkling, dazzling, and ever expanding. The blackness of sky made Mark’s heart feel heavy. Injected a strange sense of loneliness into his chest and made him feel so small he swore if he spoke in that moment he wouldn’t even be able to hear himself. </p><p>And Donghyuck brings him back down to earth with a palm as warm as sunlight in the black of night, soft against Mark’s cheek. He had an amused smile on his soft face, chuckling at Mark’s bewilderment. When he brings his attention back to the smaller, though still a real, galaxy of Donghyuck, the younger’s smile softens into that of pure adoration. “You’re so cute, you know?” He says, like it doesn’t ruin Mark’s life. And he looks at him like it doesn’t either. He props himself up on his elbows with that same smile, his hand curling around the back of Mark’s neck, leaning into him until they met halfway, and Mark saw stars that were so bright they rivalled that of the galaxies above them. </p><p>His lips tasted of storm clouds - his mouth of atmospheric pressure. A warm, wet tongue against the seam of Mark’s lips was lightning and his heavy breath thunder. Donghyuck was a whirlwind - a hurricane. A tropical storm masquerading as a man. Mark felt as though he were being wiped from the earth by an act of god, swept away in the funnel cloud of Lee Donghyuck. Stolen from the world, belonging now only to his best friend. He didn’t mind in the slightest. </p><p>He could do this forever - hell, maybe they had been, Mark didn’t know and he didn’t care to find out. Donghyuck’s body was warm next to his against the cool grass, his fingers thin and delicate, carding through Mark’s hair with nothing but affection. Every touch he administered came from the depths of his heart, and reached inside Mark’s own. Donghyuck was more confident than Mark could ever be, in everything, but still had shaky fingers, still unsure kisses trailing down the column of Mark’s neck. It was new - for both of them. They had known each other as nothing but friends for so long that breaking that wall was terrifying, unsure of what would lie beyond it. He worried, since the moment he realized he may have wanted more, that everything they had spent their lives building up would come crashing down the second he attempted to act upon his feelings. He didn’t want to lose Donghyuck as his friend, even if it meant he was able to have him as a lover. But he wanted both. He wanted to be selfish. </p><p>“Mark...” Donghyuck’s soft moan against Mark’s lips was enough to validate those desires. </p><p>He was going to be selfish. He needed it - needed him. As Donghyuck pressed closer to him, his hands gripping tighter and his jaw falling slack allowing Mark’s tongue to explore his mouth, soft whines falling from the gaps in their connection - in that moment, he didn’t care. He didn’t care if this would ruin their friendship, because even with how fulfilling their relationship was platonically, nothing - not the years of happiness gained from him, not the cherished memories or genuine friendship they had - none of it could compare to the feeling of Donghyuck’s hands touching him. To Donghyuck’s tongue brushing against Mark’s or Donghyuck’s sweet sigh, his body relaxing and the fog of his breath suffocating Mark, intoxicating him. Maybe, then, with how much he enjoys this - enjoys being explicitly not platonic with his best friend - maybe he never really wanted him to be his friend in the first place. And when their lips part, the space between them is so minuscule it was nearly immeasurable, so close but so far, galaxies between the two. Mark would’ve dove back in, but he hears a voice. Donghyuck’s voice. He knows the second he hears him that this - <i>him</i>, Donghyuck’s everything - it’s all he’s ever wanted.  </p><p>“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this?” </p><p>So, no. They never really were <i>‘just friends’</i>. Mark kisses him again, and again, and again. Until the sun rises and they’re falling asleep against each other. Until Mark can barely keep his head up and Donghyuck smiles at him with more love than a human being should be allowed to hold. Closing his eyes Mark rests his head against Donghyuck’s chest, feeling the slow thunder of his heartbeat and the earthquakes of his breathes as they drift off together. Deep into the universe, gone from the world. Mark’s happy to be lost in his space forever. To be sucked into the black hole that was Lee Donghyuck. His whirlwind, his tsunami. His supernova.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>